


The one where Corazon is sad

by FunWithPuns



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied abusive parent, Maybe - Freeform, corazon has feelings, his dad invokes bad feelings, i feel like they lowkey understand each other, prudence and Corazon have a nice friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithPuns/pseuds/FunWithPuns
Summary: It was odd seeing Corazon acting like this. He never went along with stupid impulsive plans usually made by either Dob or Egbert. Well, never was a stretch, but when he was sober, he did not go along with the plans.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Dob & Egbert The Careless & Merilwen & Prudence, Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Prudence
Kudos: 35





	The one where Corazon is sad

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my buddy ‘workingonit-currently’ on tumblr. They make Oxventure HCs (among other things!) and made one on how the Oxventurers act when they’re sad. Please check them out!

It was odd seeing Corazon acting like this. He never went along with stupid impulsive plans usually made by either Dob or Egbert. Well, never was a stretch, but when he was sober, he did not go along with the plans.

However, Corazon hadn’t been drinking, yet when Dob suggested a ‘who could climb this random tall tree the fastest’ competition, he was the first one to agree to it. Prudence tried not to worry about it. So what if he was a bit more impulsive than usual? He would get hurt, and learn not to do it again. Simple. 

But that paired with the fact that Corazon has also been too casual. Spending his own money, and spending  _ more _ than what is needed. Swearing more often than he normally would. Grabbing one of the others arms, or hugging them, or wrapping his arm around their shoulder. If Corazon’s sudden willingness to go along with their plans didn’t raise any red flags, his sudden physical affection certainly would.

Prudence watched as Corazon tipped the bartender, noticing that he tipped more than he needed to. It seemed Dob also noticed, as the half orc nudged him.

“That was a lot of money you just tipped there buddy.” Dob chuckled, finding it somehow funny in his drunken state.

“Did I,” Corazon furrowed his eyebrows, before shrugging,”of course I did. He made a damn fine grog.”

“Are you feeling ok?” Dob asked, now more concerned about the pirate, but Corazon drank his grog, with a small smile.

“Of course I am.”

Prudence frowned to herself. His response seemed incredibly fake, it was almost laughable, but Dob didn’t push any further, which she admitted was probably the best thing to do.

Corazon’s mood increasingly got worse as time went on, and Prudence had started to wish that Dob had pushed for a proper answer from Corazon, or maybe if she did. But that would mean she’d have to admit to eavesdropping on a private conversation.

Now he was permanently irritated at any and everything, which had started to affect the mood of the group. He had started fights with each and every one of his friends, usually ending with either a door slamming or someone (probably Merilwen or Dob) crying. 

Having agreed to spend the night on the Joyful Damnation, Prudence, Merilwen and Egbert listened as Dob played his selection of songs, including the lullaby he heard from his sister. He played it often enough for the group to know the lyrics, and it became their go-to sing along song.

Dob strummed some chords on his lute, singing, ”hey now hey now,” before the others joined in singing, to various degrees of success.

“Will you stop with this racket?” Corazon grunting. Prudence was surprised that she had not heard the door open.

“Cor! Come join us!” Egbert patted an empty space next to him, excitedly, oblivious to the scowl on Corazon’s face.

“And listen to this shit melody? I’d rather fucking drown.”

The sound of chords stopped. That clearly struck a nerve in Dob, which made her wince. She may be mean, but even  _ she _ wouldn’t have made a comment like that. What had gotten into him?

“Bloody hell Corazon,” Merilwen did not look happy, and rightly so,”That’s Dob’s sister’s lullaby. How could you say that?”

“Ah yes, the sister that essentially abandoned Dob,” Prudence glanced at Dob, who stared at the wooden floorboard, clearly trying not to cry,”The one that fucked off to god knows where, to get away from young Dob after he was infected. You mean that sister?”

Egbert slowly pulled Dob into a hug, noticing how his shoulders were shaking. Prudence was glad that Egbert was taking care of Dob. She had no idea how to handle people when they are crying. However, she did know how to handle angry people.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Merilwen was quicker.

“How dare you. You had no right to say that,” it felt weird seeing Merilwen being angry over something that has nothing to do with animals,”You are an absolute arsehole.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Just fuck off will you? If you’re not going to apologise to Dob. Get yourself drunk by yourself.”

“Fine, I will.”

“Fine.”

And like that, he was gone.

Prudence glanced at Dob, who was appreciating Egbert's hug, then to Merilwen. She was starting to calm down, slowly. 

“Corazon was being horrid, but i don't think you should have reacted like that.” Prudence said, and Merilwen hummed, biting her lip in contemplation. She said nothing though, instead, turning her attention to the half orc.

Corazon came back to the Joyful Damnation the next morning, suffering from a terrible hangover, and guilt. He tried to apologise to Dob, but it took a good few days for Dob to accept the apology.

It felt like things should have gotten better from there, but once again, Corazon had only gotten worse.

Prudence was ashamed to admit that she did not notice that something was wrong, until Egbert had pointed it out one evening, whilst Corazon was locked away in his quarters.

“Corazon has been weird lately.” Egbert mentioned, earning confused looks from the others.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.. He’s been wearing that same outfit for like, two weeks now, which he never does, I think.. and he’s spent practically all his time in his quarters. I’m starting to miss his outlandish behaviour.” Prudence furrowed her eyebrows. Was that true? She tried to recall the last time she had seen Corazon willingly spend time with the group, and seemed like he had fun, but she couldn’t remember that happening in the recent weeks. 

He was no longer angry, so they all assumed that meant he was starting to feel better, but maybe that wasn’t the case.

“He’s a bloody idiot,” Prudence exclaimed,”um not you Egbert, I Meant Corazon. Why can’t he talk about his damn problems and work through them, instead of giving up like this!”

“you shouldn’t get annoyed with him, we all do the same thing, more or less,” Merilwen looked down at the drink in her hand,”but maybe someone should check on him.”

“I’ll do it.”

She went to his room, first thing in the morning, and banged on his door. She knew Corazon would be awake, and she did not care wether or not Corazon told her to fuck off, but it felt like knocking was appropriate. 

She waited, but heard no answer, so she opened the door to find that Corazon was curled up on his bed, staring at his wall. 

He did not acknowledge her. She huffed and walked over to corazon, standing in front of him.

“Get up,” She commanded,”You are going to get changed, and eat some food, and have fun with all of us.” 

Corazon looked up at her, then away, shaking his head,”No thank you.”

“I didn’t ask if you can do it. I'm telling you.” She could not help but roll her eyes, as she opened up his closet, looking at all the clothes. She had no idea what to pair together, so she simply grabbed a shirt, trousers and boxers, before throwing them roughly in Corazon’s direction.

Prudence kept her eyes on the closet, until she heard the rustling of the clothes stop. 

“This shade doesn't go well with these trousers.” Corazon mumbled, sorting out the buttons on his cuffs. He didn't seem annoyed though, it sounded like he was too tired to feel any properly, and Prudence hated it. Why didn’t he talk about whatever is upsetting him, then he wouldn’t be in this state? How didn’t they notice he was slipping? Why didn’t she try harder to help him, instead of stand at the fucking sidelines? 

She took a deep breath. Getting angry would not help.

“Well at least they’re fresh clothes,” her eyes scanned over his desk, and she noticed his makeup collection. Corazon’s eyes were also on it,”Would you like me to do your makeup?”

She heard a barely audible,”please.”

She grabbed the eyeshadow palette and eyeliner before sitting down on the bed next to him. Corazon clearly needed a shower, so she shouldn't go over the top.

They sat in silence as she put some dark eyeshadow on him, before moving onto the eyeliner. Thank the lord corazon wasn’t his bossy self, or else he would have been complaining about the eyeliner not being symmetrical.

“I received a letter from my father.” She gritted her teeth, but said nothing,”turns out some people have realised that i simply changed my name from ‘de leon’ to ‘de ballena’. He’s not happy… about them finding out, and also what we’ve been doing. What  _ I've _ been doing.”

“Who cares what he thinks,” she finished the eyeliner, and looked at Corazon properly,”He has no control over you.”

“You think I don't know that?” there was a twinge of annoyance, as he balled up his hands,”I’m a fucking adult, I’ve lived happily without him for years, yet his words still affect me! It’s crap!”

“Then you talk to us about it, you dufus,” Prudence ruffled his hair, which earned a scowl from him. She waited for an answer, but did not receive one. Even if he isn’t talking now, at least she got something from him. Now, to force him to look after himself. she huffed and pulled Corazon up. He made a noise of protest, but she was not having it.

“Egbert has made breakfast for us all so you are coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I can’t promise that I’ll answer quickly though, sorry


End file.
